


i hate myself

by samika



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, PDA, Personification, bark bark grrrr bark, idk man this was just supposed to be a shitpost, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samika/pseuds/samika
Summary: uhh so i saw this thing on twitter (i can't find the like grrrr) that was a reply to that weird tweet PlayStation UK made that was like "PlayStation sucks, Xbox on top" and my brain was like "HAHA you know would be funny?" and then my friend encouraged me because she is a mad moral role model and now we're here. so yeah <3
Relationships: Xbox/Playstation
Kudos: 5





	i hate myself

Xbox and Playstation always had a fierce rivalry. All the students at Console high were competitive, but Xbox and Playstation were always determined on beating each other, constantly debating about each other’s capabilities. Whenever one was brought up the other would have to intervene. “Playstation fucking sucks, all he has is his stupid fucking exclusives.” Xbox scoffed in the middle of a conversation between Switch-san and Sega Genesis Mini-sama. “The gall to think he could even compare himself to me is laughable. I’m one of the most powerful consoles ever, it shouldn’t even be a debate.” Xbox continued to brag about his 4k video capabilities and HDD Storage as Switch and Sega Genesis Mini looked at him in annoyance. Unbeknownst to Xbox-kun, Playstation was just across the hall and could hear everything he was saying. He stormed up to him and spun him around, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “The fuck were you talking about, boxy?” Switch and Genesis took this as an opportunity to slowly shift away from the area. “You heard me, kid.” Xbox-kun glared down at the shorter console. Playstation-kun snarled. “Who does the boxhead think he’s talking to? You know I’m older than you, right, bastard?” Despite his short stature Playstation was a revered student at Console Highschool. “You think you can just waltz right into any fucking conversation and say how much better you are, but I was here first buddy, and you’re never getting my spot.” Xbox smirked, which only added fuel to the fire that was PS’s rage. “I already have, haven’t I?” he replied. This was the last straw. Playstation-kun slammed Xbox-kun onto the lockers in an attempt to be intimidating. “You wanna take this outside, boxy sweetie?” he whispered condescendingly. Xbox-kun looked shocked for a moment and Playstation-kun could have sworn there was a soft green blush on his complexion. But the moment was short as Xbox took on his usual irritating smirk and looked Playstation-kun in the eyes. “Didn’t I already tell you? Xbox is always on top.” Xbox took the arm that was slammed against the wall and spun the smaller console around, to where Playstation was now against the locker and his wrists firmly grasped. They stared at each other for a heartbeat before Playstation felt a sudden impulse and crashed his lips onto the taller console’s. Xbox’s eyes widened before returning the kiss, an uncomfortable situation soon turning into a passionate exchange of unspoken words. Xbox-kun soon let go of PS’s wrists and instead wrapped his arm around his waist. With PlayStation-kim’s kneels freed hands he grabbed onto Xbox’s shirt and pulled him closer. Please keep in mind that they are still in the middle of a fucking school hallways and were blocking. NES-sama walked up the stairs to go to her locker but then immediately turned around to go back to the classroom. “Fuck this, I don’t need my Geography textbook anyways.”


End file.
